In the computer industry, it is well known that computer software and networks may be attacked, for example, by hackers. In particular, hackers may breach the security features of a computer product, thereby obtaining access to trade secret and personal information that is stored therein. Upon breaching the security features of a computer product, hackers may alter programming and destroy valuable computing resources that are associated with the computer product.
In order to prevent some of the foregoing problems, the computer industry has continually attempted to secure known vulnerabilities and to develop new robust and secure computer products that are less likely to be attacked than the preceding products. However, despite efforts to overcome known security deficiencies and to develop more secure products, the computer industry has yet to develop a method for determining the relative vulnerability of a computer product to attack.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.